Kekkei Genkai
by o0Che0o
Summary: After the distruction of the leaf village, four years of peace reigns. Now the Fuedal Lords demand the return of the ST which heralds the introduction of an elite team of ninjas and the long fabled...Walk of the Kunoichis.It's time...NarHin,OC Warning!sry
1. Announcements and Absense

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**It is an ingenious and original anime idea of which I cannot and will not take credit for **(as if I could if I wanted to anyway)**. **

**A/N: **Just clearing up a few things that I didn't before. Sasuke never became evil or taken away by Orochimaru. Everyone's a Chunins from the episode 'Destruction of the leaf village'…or whatever the name was**. They are roughly 15 years of age.** The Sandaime (third) Hokage is still dead. This story basically picks up from the 100th episode, so all the ideas you see in hear were in my head before I even saw the 95th episode, OK?... Please review if there is even the foggiest mist swirling around your head.

* * *

**_Kekkei Genkai_**

**_Chpt. 1:_**

**_Announcements and Absence_**

* * *

Lust. Desire. They were only two of the many words he could use to describe the feeling washing over his body as a result of watching Sakura stretch, with the rising sun as her backdrop.

"Are you listening to me Naruto?"

"What do you want already, Grandma Tsunade? Get to the point." Naruto asked brusquely.

All 12 of them: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were facing Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune and Lady Tsunade. The Godaime (5th) Hokage had requested that they meet with her early-6:00 early- today.

A vein twitched in her temple. She ignored her irritation.

"In the next two weeks, you will all be making preparations for the Shinobi Tournament to be held here at the end of said time period."

"What's that?" Naruto asked his interest piqued.

"The Shinobi tournament is held in a randomly selected ninja village by the Kages of the 8 newly allied villages. The leaf village has now the great honor of hosting the long awaited 5th Shinobi tournament. Chunins and Genins from the other seven ninja village will be showing up at the end of this week, week 1. The Shinobi Tournament comprises of a series of competitions dealing with the different areas of a ninja's fighting life, sometimes over-exaggerating them. But that's so fun." Lady Tsunade cleared her throat after uttering that last sentence with too much of her bottled up excitement. "Most of these take place during the day but there may be a few night activities. Also, the Shinobi tournament is the home event of the 'Walk of the Kunoichi'."

She disappeared.

"Is this true, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked, her voice sounding strange to Naruto.

"Yes."

"So all this time that we've heard of the 'Walk of the Kunoichi' it was just a part of this Shinobi Tournament?" TenTen asked.

"Yes, but the ST wasn't mentioned after the Great Ninja War. It was brought up by the feudal lords after the attack by Orochimaru."

"So we'll be having one then?" Ino asked excitedly, hope lighting up her face.

Kurenai smiled to draw out the moment. "Yes."

Three high-pitched squeals were emitted by Ino, TenTen and Sakura; even Hinata had a very excited look on her face.

"So…" Kakashi said stepping forward.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's the Walk of the Kunoichi?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah." Choji piped in.

Kakashi turned to Kurenai.

"It's a parade of the female Shinobi of each village all over the host village of the ST. The members of her team waits on her hand and foot, whatever she wants or tells them to do they should do it, it's tradition. It's a very colourful parade and the opening for the Shinobi ball. You'll see." She finished intriguingly.

"I'm afraid to ask." Shikamaru stated. "This tournament is more than I thought it would be."

"It's a ball. The Shinobi Tournament has two main reasons to it. One is confidential and isn't disclosed—"

"Even we don't know what it is." Guy confided, cutting in on Kakashi.

Kakashi cleared his throat before he continued: "And one is to promote the peace. With all the fighting they need a non-violent time, thus the Walk of the Kunoichi and the Shinobi Ball which follows."

"What else is the ball about?" Rock Lee asked.

"Well Lee, I'm glad you asked-" Guy put his hand over Bushybrow in companionship. "It's the perfect opportunity to ask that special someone on a date, especially if she is from a next village. That surely won't stop a ninja lad from asking one of you Kunoichi out if you caught his eye."

Ino laughed.

"What else is there that we need to know about this tournament?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it should be fun." Kakashi replied. "All the other Shinobi of the other villages have had 2 weeks prior preparations to us."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"My, Naruto, your hearing really is atrocious. On to serious business, you will use the two weeks to train together and learn from each other. It is, above all, a village against village, then squad against each and every squad, then individual. During the two weeks you are to be spontaneous when practicing together."

The tournament allows for you guys to train together, by yourselves as we cannot officially train you. You have a total of 12 days before the opening ceremony of the tournament and only 5 of those days of security."

"Security?"

"He means we'll only have that amount of time before we have to waste time trying to find a secluded spot." Sakura explained.

"Meaning away from foreigner's prying eyes, Naruto." Sasuke elaborated.

"I knew that." Naruto said defensively. _That Sasuke, after 5 years as his teammate he's still trying to show me up._ He thought.

"The Shinobi tournament is the ultimate, especially in this time of peace. You get to fight, meet people and after all it's done, there is still peace. It is 1st and foremost a sort of peace conference." Guy stated.

"Most importantly you get to meet pretty girls. Hi!" The new comer added.

"Pervy-sage, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be going to the mountains for two whole months?"

"Well, hello to you too Naruto, is that any way to treat your favourite sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"You know well that _you're_ not my favourite. Anyway, answer my question. Ow, Sakura!"

"Don't you know how to talk to your elders, Naruto?" Sakura scolded.

"Why thank you, young lady. I'm here to take you off of your sensei's hands, don't you know they are very important people."

"Well then, we'll be off."

"Why can't you train us sensei?" Sakura asked.

"What's going on?" Neji added.

"Well we have assignments we have to prepare for. Among other things we are, some of us, proctors, and peace negotiators, etc, etc." Asuma said.

With that they were gone.

"Do you think you can fill us in, master Jiraiya?" TenTen asked.

"During the Shinobi Tournament, you will be interacting with foreign Shinobi and their sensei. Challenges will be based on conjured up situations. For example, you will be required to save someone; this requires Shinobi to take the roles of villain or hero for various reasons, there is always something to gain/learn from this. There will also be time-limited fights, team/individual fights, obstacle courses, touch-point fights, even a theory section with each village submitting a newly selected team of 3 people. Anything the kages can thing up. On a serious note, however, it will be loads of fun. One bad news and that's the fact that you rascals will enjoy the ST more than me." Jiraiya informed them. He sighed. "Youth is wasted on the young," He added in a stage whisper.

"Today, I'll be teaching you, as was said earlier and we'll be focusing on genjutsu. Some of you already are very good at it. The top are Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji, so I hear. Also that Hinata and Shino are getting good, only a short way to go with you two." Hinata flushed faintly at the compliment. "I'm going to ask you to pair off and try beating your opponent using genjutsu and to a very small extent, close combat taijutsu. You'll find that it can be done—well maybe not to a well experienced genjutsu fighter or a jonin at Kakashi and Kurenai's level. Good news is: not a lot of ninjas develop their genjutsus thinking it a waste of time and energy.

Lee you are not able to use genjutsu but I'll be teaching you to see through a jutsu of the mind—genjutsu—and help you develop a resilience unique for you to it. Oh, if only _she_ were here this would go much faster.

Well let's go! You four," Jiraiya pointed at Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji. "Pair off with one of the others." He ordered.

* * *

**--Three days later. --**

* * *

"Oh man I'm late," _you'll have time to stop for a quick lunch before practicing with Neji and getting your ass handed back to you,_ Naruto hadthought to himself an hour ago. _Now you're late. Pervy sage is not going to be happy._

Naruto walked blindly around the next corner whistling to himself. He walked right into the person coming in the opposite direction and they fell to the ground.

"Hey! why don't you watch were you're going?!" a very indignant voice asked, irritated.

"Why don't you? You were the one who fell after all." Naruto said equally as irritated. _What a weakling, I mean to fall so easily. Pathetic._

"For your information, it's as much your fault as it is mine, unfortunately." The voice, still coming from the ground, didn't sound angry or irritated anymore. The femininity was even enough to break through his preoccupation.

He looked down at the person for the 1st time. She looked up at the same time. Her eyes seemed glazed over. She was born blind.

"Sorry. Your right, it's—" Naruto paused. The girl now stood almost eye to eye with him. She was dressed in a white dress with green floral prints on them. A pretty dress which he supposed was the style to be loose around her except at her small waist where it was cinched very closely. Her red hair seemed to be fire itself. He'd never seen such a shade before. Her face was oval and had to be perfect. But it wasn't her fiery beauty which caught him off guard and left a puzzled look on his face, it was her eyes. They were huge, her iris, and not what he had first seen. They were a vibrant emerald colour. Focused and alert. They were also very nice to look at. Not blind at all.

"Look—I h-h-have to go. S-Sorry."

"No, I should apologize to you first. I got upset earlier and was letting it out on you, which was uncalled for. I wasn't even watching were _I_ was going, forgive me." She said sincerely. She dusted off her dress and smiled apologetically.

"Don't apologize, cuz that makes two of us."

"I'm Reign, by the way."

"Reign. I'm—"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, I know. It is an honour to finally meet you."

"You—um—finally?"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't say finally, huh? But I am glad to meet you." She laughed nervously. Still it was a light and pleasant enough sound.

"Well nice to meet you too, Reign—um?"

"Uh, it's Yoshima, actually. Reign Yoshima."

"Hey, there you are Reign." A boy said from behind Naruto. Naruto hadn't even realized that someone was behind him until the person had spoken.

Naruto didn't think the girl was a ninja, she didn't act like one nor did she wear any ninja wear. Looking at her she didn't have the stance that a ninja of their age would have required by now, plus she had fallen over when they bumped into each other. And if he would admit as much to himself he was pretty clumsy for a ninja when he was surprised. He didn't think she would be associated with any either, yet how would she know about him. She must be from another village, he'd 1st thought, but she didn't look foreign, plus it was more than a little early to come for the ST. It would also be extremely hard to get the required permission for admittance into the village especially after what happened 5 years ago with the destruction of the leaf village. He signed her companion off as being harmless and just as unlikely to be a ninja. It wasn't that he thought he couldn't be a ninja, he looked fit enough but the same reasons he used for the girl he would apply to the new comer. And as a threat of any other kind;

_Who could be harmful and have an association with this girl, _Naruto though to himself, _but as Kakashi would say in short 'don't jump to conclusion so fast'_

"Hey, Koji! This is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is my friend, Koji Tokugawa." Reign introduced the boys.

"So… you're Naruto. Reign's been longing to meet you. Got to say, I'm glad myself. We'll be seeing you participating, right?"

"Yep, this can't miss me. Actually, I'm late for my training."

"I came here to visit Reign's home and to see the ST events. And I was looking forward to your fights. I wouldn't want to be the cause if you ever lose a match. We'll see you around, right Naruto?" Koji asked, hopefully.

Reign smiled again at Naruto and allowed herself to be dragged off by her friend, Koji.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, and maybe you can give me a tour from a ninja's view."

"Sure. Tomorrow, lunch time, at the ramen hut." Naruto said absently his mind already on what was to come when he would finally reach his destination.

**

* * *

**

--One week since the Announcements of & preparations for the ST. --

* * *

"I've never seen so much ninjas in one place before." Naruto commented to Shikamaru. They were standing on the wall of the gate of the leaf village.

"You kid, are way too sheltered." A voice, floating up to their ears from behind them, remarked to Naruto's statement.

"Kankaro!" The boys chorused in surprised unison, they jumped down to the sand Shinobi.

"Don't look so shocked, Naruto."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's a dumb question." Kankaro and Shikamaru said in unison.

"Back to the business at hand, have you never been to war. What about the destruction of the leaf village a few years back? Where were you? Sleeping through it all or it just doesn't count?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, that." Naruto said pensively.

Kankaro patted him on the back.

"Ah, forget I mentioned it. Or at least don't mention this to Gaara."

"Where is Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Don' know. He and Temari wanted to see you two." He said looking from Naruto to Shikamaru.

"Yeah? Whatever." Shikamaru responded.

"Now, give me that tour I never got the other time I came back here, kid."

"You came back here a second time?"

"Yeah, private business. Gaara was coming to see you but they said it wouldn't matter, you were dead to the world and even if we were able to miraculously wake you up you wouldn't remember anything in the morning when you'd wake. Something about you sleeping like a dead log. Come on."

"That's cold." Naruto said, hurt.

"Have any of you seen Naruto?"

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino replied

"No. That boy's off slacking with Shikamaru. Who knows what they're doing." Kiba said absently.

They were all standing on the wall of the gates of the leaf village, looking at the 3rd and biggest batch of foreign ninjas that were arriving when Sasuke joined them.

"Oh, he and Shikamaru were with Kankaro—" Hinata said, walking over to them. "They were talking then they left with him."

"Well that shouldn't come as a shock. It should be common knowledge that Gaara and his team respect Sasuke and Sakura as a ninja, but admire and respect Naruto as both a person and a ninja. Oh yes, there is also Shikamaru." Lee explained.

"They respect Shikamaru's fighting skills?" Ino, Kiba and Choji chorused.

"I mean it's good, just not as great as Sasuke's." Ino went on to explain.

"Well, of course. His strategic skills or strategist ability rival that of their kunoichi teammate." He elaborated for them.

They all went back to watching the unrelenting flow of Shinobi after a little more speculation on the matter.

"I hear that the other village Kages will be attending the opening ceremony at least." Kiba said.

"I heard that one of the Kage is staying for the whole tournament." Shino stated. "Of course we might see some coming back for various events, but they won't stay for the whole thing."

"Which one is it?" TenTen asked, her curiosity peeked.

"The Kazekage," Neji answer.

* * *

"Do you think it was wise to accept, and host the tournament in our village, my lady, you know about the risks and the dangers that are still present. We are not ready to open up to the other villages as yet." Ibichi said.

"It is not only wise, it is prudent as well. It is almost _5 years_ since Orochimaru's attack. And it would be the worst mistake for the leaf village to turn down this honour. It would be the worst declaration, one shouted to all our enemies that after so long we still have not recovered. Well, we have...we have recovered sufficiently enough. And that will have to do.

"We would get attacks from others who have not yet done so combined with _those _that have already taken the initiative and may well want to again. That would not be the only risk at declining as host; we may loose allies and gain new threats. This is our turn to host the tournament, a fact known by all." Lady Tsunade sighed. "You are right to worry. But I must choose the lesser of the two evils facing us. Because they are there, that is what our added, and more than enough security is for. Be prepared for the one given by one of the elites. It will be inconspicuous and insignificant in its appearance when executed, but essential. Powerful and essential."

"We have to host this, whether we are ready or not." Guy-sensei said solemnly.

"Right now, it_ is _the lesser of two evils." Kakashi stated, his voice grave.

"Okay today you will be fighting one another on this moving water. You all know how to walk; move and possibly dance on water, but you have never done those things on a rough waterfall before, thus, the training for this fine morning." Jiraiya told his class of 12.

This morning they were congregated above a falls, the same one Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had to clean up when they were newly turned Genins. The falls was particularly forceful today and the morning just as cold.

"Okay, what are you all waiting for—a grand announcement to begin?" Jiraiya stated.

Choji went out first and his feet were firm for a while, and then submerged as he flowed away. With a quick yelp he jumped out.

"Cold, cold, cooold!"

"No shit."

"Shikamaru!" Ino rebuked. "Wow Choji, I never thought you'd be the first to go."

They all went and each of them got wet one way or the other. They spent the whole morning on, partly submerged or completely in the water. By the time noon came it didn't matter anymore to most of them as they were too soaked to feel the sun's warmth. Each time they were anywhere close to getting dry, either Sasuke, Sakura, Neji or Shikamaru would get them dunked only to be taken out by either Sasuke or Jiraiya before going over the falls.

"I swear Ino. You must be doing this just to get Sasuke to save you. This must be your 10th time," Sakura said disgusted. She and Shikamaru were the least soaked.

"It's the sixth. And that's a lie. Maybe your just jealous, billboard brow, I mean Naruto at least went under 12 times, double the times I go under by the way." She pointed out. "The others must be at range of 2 to 15 dunking. Why do you have to harp on me?"

"Don't you think that nickname is getting more than a little old _and _childish, silly stupid?"

"Why you dirty little witch."

Naruto was moving forward to break up the little fight went Jiraiya held him back. "Naruto, don't you want to see a little cat fight?"

"They could get hurt and Sakura could end up going over the falls."

"Then, Naruto let me give you a piece of advice, never and I mean, NEVER, try to stop a cat fight if you value your life."

"Hey Sakura, Ino. We need to practice. Tomorrow we have to find somewhere else to train. Break it up. Now." Sasuke said.

They either heard his words or it was probably just because it was Sasuke but whatever the reason, they stopped.

"Alright shuffle!" Jiraiya commanded. Sasuke ended up fighting Hinata.

After an hour more they were free to go for lunch.

"Try to get back here on time. You will be fighting on the cascading falls."

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Hey, did you see Reign come in earlier?" Naruto asked the ramen-guy.

"Meeting your girlfriend again, Naruto?" His female assistant cum daughter asked.

"No. I'm—I was—supposed to meet her and Koji, 20 mins. ago." He blushed at her words, nonetheless.

"Calm down. The pretty red head and her friend did come in here about that time ago and said something about coming back in half an hour." The man said.

"Well in that case, two bowls of stew beef ramen." Naruto exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"At least you're not upset at our impatience." An amused male voice said behind Naruto, ten minutes later. "Here I was worrying that you thought we'd given up on waiting for you when we should know that you'd be late."

It was more than a little surprising for Naruto, the fact that he didn't know when Koji was behind him until the boy himself spoke.

"How do you do that?"

The boy only shrugged as an answer to his question, not bothering to act as if he didn't know what Naruto was referring to. "I'm light on my feet, or at least that's what my family says, including Reign."

"Where's Reign?"

"She got into it with her uncle when we came earlier."

"Really, what happened?"

"Nothing serious really. He just summoned her—you know sent a message?—then they were arguing about her responsibilities and how we aren't supposed to deceive anybody, including withholding important information because in the long run it will all come out and we may not like the consequences and blah, blah, yadda, yadda and whatever." While he was saying this he sent Naruto surreptitious glances. "Know what I mean. Then she went into how he's dealing with his responsibilities and that she isn't a little girl, that she is careful and truthful." He looked directly into Naruto's face a strange and steady look on his own

'What is she doing that's so bad?"

"Wow Naruto, you're pretty inquisitive. Are you always this interested in people's family life?" Koji asked. His tone was neither serious nor disapproving, he was just jesting. "Anyway they're talking as if it were a joke, so it's nothing to get worried about. Her uncle is quite amused and can't wait to see the outcome…" He trailed as if insinuating something he himself could not wait to see, as if everyone will enjoy whatever it was immensely. This time the amusement on Koji's face was not missed by Naruto. Naruto didn't catch the meaningful look he sent him, however. "She'll be here soon."

"Hey! Two bowls of Long Fai chicken—"

"—that's all—"

The look Koji sent Naruto's way in response to his outburst spoke volumes. '_You keep on thinking that way, my small-minded friend.'_

"Two—what did you have, stew—roast beef ramen, chicken chow-main and Lou-main and Chicken ramen, for each of us. After we finish this were gonna need the rest of today's main chicken, fish and beef dishes." Koji turned a sly face to a wide-eyed Naruto; the five different dishes were placed infront of each boy. "Up for a little challenge, _Uzumaki, _or you don't think you'll be able to handle it?" Koji finished mockingly.

"Bring it on! What are the rules?"

"Last to finish has to buy our next meal and give Reign and the winner—me—a back ride at the same time. Also to flirt with a Kunoichi of our choosing on the day of our choosing. We can try and slow down the other using non-physical tactics, but none of your ninja stuff, like that gengugu you were talking about. Cheating (that is not by ones own definition of the word)… is smiled upon."

"It's 'Genjutsu'. Alright…count us down barman! You'll rue those last words of yours." Naruto added as an afterthought, trying his luck in intimidation.

A perplexed barman counted down the apparently starved teens, three…

"Big words for one such as yourself, Loser."

…Two…

"We'll see."

… One…

"…And the ravenous pigs were let loose." Said the red-headed newcomer, the other customers chuckled at this while the said 'pigs' gorged themselves. "Every time…you'd think they'd learn after going home with stomachaches."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Hey, Naruto, what's up with you?" Choji asked.

He was still at the ramen hut, when Choji arrived. He continued saying: "Shouldn't you be training with Sasuke and Sakura, it's only three days left till the tournament."

"Yeah, they're gonna be pissed." Naruto groaned and added, "Shouldn't you be training also."

"That's what I'm gonna do, but I gotta stock up first." Choji patted his more than generous midsection.

"Right, I'll see you later."

A muffled answer floated his way.

**…**

**…**

**…**

"You're late...again. Your absence is always noted Naruto. You need to be more attentive, this tournament is no push over."

"I had to go to the bathroom." Naruto hung his head in shame, before he could even think of doing or saying anything else, Sasuke grabbed him out of the way of flying surikens.

"How'd you do that? Your hand is tied behind your back."

"It's amazing what you can do when you want to save another person's life." Sasuke whispered back. He untied his hands, pressed his fingers to his lips, commanding his silence and moved behind Naruto to tie his hands behind his back, then he redid his own. Before he could finish, however,

"Suppose you aren't doing yours properly."

Instead of answering vocally, Sasuke showed him his wrist; they were red and rubbed raw from the rope.

"Oh."

"Listen carefully, idiot. You're supposed to avoid those surikens being thrown at us by Neji's group, and only avoid. For about 2 more hours." The sun was already way passed its zenith, that would be more than a bit difficult.

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

It was just the wee hours of the morning, where a blazing mixture of colours shone only 2inches above the mountain peaks. It was barely perceptible. Another ½ hour before the sun itself would make its own appearance, and yet here she was, lying on the ground by a crystal clear stream. As still as a statue. She was in a vibrant green Kimono which spread out around her body, her hair fanned out above her head and beneath her. He now noticed that she had some dark silver to black strands, streaking randomly in her hair (not single streaks but a good amount together). And here he was watching her.

That was when he noticed blood flowing from her head into the stream. His body froze, and just when he was about to jump to the ground beside her, he realized that it was just her hair. It flowed languidly in the water. He nearly laughed. He should have known, after all, all three of them, himself, Koji and Reign, talked and laughed with each other every day for at least two hours ever since he had met them. It had been Koji who had remarked about Reign's hair, saying it was such an unusually and vibrant colour that it looked almost like blood when soaked in water.

He jumped down from his perch and talked to her, until Koji joined them and then they spoke until Naruto's absence at training would not be overlooked—that was always when Koji and Reign themselves run him off to practice. Two hours from the time he though he saw blood in the water.

"Do you think he'll remember some of our talks, Koji, for when he battles?"

"Your hidden lessons are always too hard to find."

"So you think yours are better. What—those challenges?" She asked incredulously.

Koji sobered up. "Yes...and no. They're easier to remember and incorporate into his normal training, but are pretty useless without you pointing them out cleverly or combined with your own lessons."

"I believe he'll get it."

"Yes…I think so too."

"…"

"…"

"Do you think he'll be upset tomorrow?"

"Only time will tell…only time will tell, dear Reign." He grinned, belying the gravity of his voice and the overall situation. Koji obviously could not wait to see what the out come would be.

**

* * *

**

--One more day till the S.T.--

* * *

That was a remodel of sorts for chapter 1. Hoped you like it. The thing is that I hope to give readers enough to go off from the first chapter and also because I like longer chapters anyway. That's the short explanation so if you need anything - I'm only a click away, all you have to do is review.

For those who don't know; the Kazekage is the name of the head Shinobi of the sand village.

There will be romance between a lot more characters. If there are any specifically you want to have a romance between, just review and tell me who. I won't necessarily be able to pair them up with who you may have suggested.

Please send me your thoughts, your questions, your input. REVIEW!

Hope you guys will continue to read 'ma storay'. I'm sure you will like it more the more you read and if you are an InuYasha fan also read my other fics.

Go on to the next chapter.

**Solareclipse…**

…out.


	2. Opening Ceremony Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I will not repeat my self.

**A/N: **Read my story and continue doing sooooooo… Please remember – if you have any questions just review and I'll clear things up. But review for any other reasons.

* * *

**_Kekkei Genkai_**

**_Chpt 2:_**

**_Opening Ceremony Surprises_**

* * *

"Tomorrow the opening ceremony begins at dawn. The shinobis will march under a banner with the emblem of their respective village, in the order of their arrival. So naturally you will all be at the front of this parade." Iruka said.

They were all back at the ninja academy. The Genins sat attentively in the front. The Chunins—'the Rookies' (as they love to call all 12 of them now)—were scattered irregularly at the back.

"You twelve—" Iruka continued, pointing to each in turn. "—will be expected to come up with a creative way to represent the leaf emblem and be in the lead of our Shinobi reps."

"Geez, no pressure." Shikamaru intoned sarcastically.

"Way to drop a bomb shell. Couldn't have told us a little sooner?"

"Well, now you know and it is enough time to prepare." Iruka replied.

"Yeah but we have to train with those little midgets today… all day." Naruto replied ruefully.

"Hey!" Said one particularly short midget, in Naruto's opinion, his face as well as his voice indignant (**A/N -** They aren't really short only in comparison to Naruto and the others, they're probable taller than Naruto was at that age.). He was from the newest batch of Genins. All in all there were three different batches of shinobis. A batch of Genins of two different years made up the biggest with a total of 18 individuals—6 teams. Then the two different batches of Chunins with 4 teams total.

"It will be an honour. I hear that a village hasn't arrived yet; the village hidden in the mist..." Konohamaru stated directing his second sentence to the examiner. "…and yet they are supposed to be the 4th village in the parade."

"Is that true, Iruka-sensei?" Moegi, the Kunoichi of Konohamaru's team asked from her place between Udon and Konohamaru.

"It is true that they haven't arrived yet, but they will be here on time." And that was all that was said on the matter.

**

* * *

**

…

… **…** … **…** …** …** … **Day of **_**the Shinobi Tournament**_** … **…** … **…** … **…** … **…

* * *

They were all congregated at the entrance of the hidden leaf village. The gates had been opened earlier to admit the late village entry into the fray. Now every Shinobi of the eight allied ninja villages watched the fiery explosion of light over the horizon in the eastern sky. Dawn had approached.

"I heard the opening ceremony is a day long festival of sorts." Ino said, excited at the idea.

"Great." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes heavenward. "My idea of torture, the day hasn't even started yet and you're preppy about it."

"Come on, it should be fun, especially with all those foreign ninjas."

"Remember what happened when _foreign ninjas_ came here. Right… I'm not looking forward to this. It'll be a drag."

"Oh come on Shikamaru…look at all those Kunoichis sizing you up." She pointed to a bunch of girls from the same village, genins fromt the looks of their apparel.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pointed at Sasuke who was standing close behind them. Ino let out a dreamy sigh, before moving off.

**0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o **

"Hey boyfriend!" Shikamaru heard her exclaimed, she draped herself over Sasuke. And throwing a dark and triumphant look over to the girls that were still looking at him appreciatively.

"At least she's stopped bothering me about this dumb festival." Shikamaru noticed out of the corners of his eyes how the girls Ino pointed at a while ago now sent death glares at her back. "Sheesh." _I wonder where Temari is._

"Hey Shikamaru! Over here." Naruto was calling him from beside said girl. She turned to him and gave him a cocky look. _Well I gotta say it's better than a perky Ino. _He walked over to them.

**0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o**

"He's not _your _boyfriend, little miss Ino-pig!" Sakura said nastily.

"I don't see Sasuke falling for _you_, billboard brow!" Ino retorted; her hand tightly linked around the boy's neck. Ino all but said that Sasuke was falling for _her_.

_Ah, the indignity. _Sakura thought, _Cha!_

"Ah, good morning to the lovely Sakura." Rock Lee greeted as he walked over to the trio. He and his teammates were just arriving.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said as he came up beside her. Naruto turned his beaming face toward Sasuke, intending to be civil for the beginning of the Shinobi Tournament. "Oh, it's you, Ino."

"What do you mean, 'it's you'?"

"Oh nothing," Naruto began, shrugging his shoulder's nonchalantly, before pointing accusingly at her, overall being dramatic about it. "Just that only you can get Sakura so upset. I mean, you're _so_ annoying, not even I can get her so riled up that fast."

"Now, now." Kakashi stepped in before a very indignant- looking Ino could reply to Naruto's not so subtle insult. "You don't want to give the leaf village a bad name, now do you?"

**0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o **

"He's just another one of the village's pretty boy." He spat the word, almost able to hide his jealousy. "You don't want someone who's just good-looking but weak, do you Ixia?" A boy with a bandana over his head was saying to a rather pretty looking girl. No one except Sasuke seemed to hear; after all they were talking about him. He'd catch the girl looking at him earlier, now she wasn't looking but her companion was. One well aimed glare from Sasuke and the boy turned away instantly. Naruto seemed to have caught the interaction and gave Sasuke a thumbs-up.

**0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o **

Sakura had a smug look on her face as she watched Sasuke gently but firmly pry Ino's claws (In Sakura's opinion) from around his neck. In the next hour they stood around ignoring the other Shinobi from the other villages. It seemed no one wanted to forget what happened nearly four years ago, and were all wary of foreigners, though they could not deny the excitement of seeing them there. They were declaring that they were ready to take on the world, they were ready, willing… impatient even. The fact was duly noted by everyone, locals or otherwise. The challenge went unsaid but was accordingly returned by the visiting ninjas.

Naruto seemed to be the only one mixing with other villages. Even the foreign shinobis ignored others, sizing up who they wanted to take on and protecting there Genins. They seemed to accept Naruto's friendliness, however, but it was clear even to him that most didn't take him seriously, so he stayed among those who did; the sand and water shinobis. They did recognize some that were at the Chunins exam _that _year. Who according to later report had helped a little. Or those who were helpful _after; _Like the Sand village.

A horn sounded above the din of the crowd. Heralding the official beginning of the ST.

The leaf Shinobi made their way toward the village centre to continue out to the cliff face – where the likenesses of Konoha's Kages were carved. Sasuke, Rock-lee and Neji moved out to the very front and using a mediocre amount of their skills, produced—in a matter of second—a flaming mass in the symbol of the leaf village's emblem. While Shino and Sakura kept it in shape as well as have it give off the visage of casting a shadow in the sky and swaying in the breeze. The citizens crowded the street sides and watched the procession, cheering at their home emblem and praised the skills of their Shinobi. In the spirit of true sportsmanship they cheered, ohhed and ahhed at the other villages' display of their own ninja symbol. They were all marvelous.

**0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o **

On the side lines

"There's Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga." A girl pointed out to her companion.

"I know. Aren't they to die for?" The second girl gussed. It was statement more than a question.

"They're absolutely gorgeous. Mrs. Uchiha Hyuuga." The 1st girl agreed, adding that last bit with a dreamy sigh.

"Noooo… _I'm_ Mrs. Hyuuga Uchiha." The 2nd girl said confidently.

Two new and older girls approached them, one spoke first: "I'm afraid we haven't introduced ourselves," She started, with a matter-of-fact tone to the younger girls. "I'm Mrs. Uchiha and this is my friend, Mrs. Hyuga." She pointed to her companion and the two of them sneered down at the young girls.

The 2 different pairs of girls turned sour faces at each other and then they turned away with a 'humph', only to find that neither Sasuke nor Neji were in sight; the procession had moved on without their knowledge. They all sighed dejectedly.

Back to procession.

**0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o **

The procession reached their destination. They had passed colourfully decorated shops and bars, deliciously displayed dishes, which had been very hard to ignore for the ninjas. The smell had tortured them until the sweet aroma could no longer reach their anticipating and willing nostrils.

A stage was placed along the cliff's bottom and on it, seated regally in their robes, were the Kages and Leaders of the eight villages. The Kazekage and the Hokage were seated beside each other. To the left side of the stage was an elevated and enclosed platform where the feudal lords were seated. Each Kage had two attendants flanking him or in Lady Tsunade's case- her. Other than those, only two others were on the stage, a woman - that seemed to be a nurse and a man, they stood in a manner that seemed to make people's eyes drift over them unable to focus on them for more than a second. Kakashi, however, stared questioningly at the woman. She seemed to feel his eyes on her and turned, looking straight back at Kakashi with a blank stare before turning away and pointedly proceeded to ignoring him.

No matter how much Naruto stared at the Kages the only one he could not see was the Kazekage. He found this strange, along with the fact that Temari and Kankaro were flanking him instead of flanking Gaara, but then again, he reasoned to himself the Kazekage was more important, if he requested Temari and Kankaro, then he would get Temari and Kankaro. _But why wouldn't he get Gaara to flank him instead of Temari or Kankaro? _It never occurred to Naruto that maybe the reason for that was probable because the new Kazekage might not trust Gaara; that he was considered too unstable and unpredictable.

The designated area around the stage was filled quickly with spectators-citizens and Shinobi alike, scattered amongst each other. Those who wanted better views were either in trees or on buildings.

Lady Tsunade stood and approached the podium and spoke into it:

"Welcome, Shinobi of the allied villages to the 5th Shinobi Tournament!" She stopped for the wave of cheers that went up, before continuing.

"This tournament is a preparation for fellow ninjas for situations out there which you have not yet been exposed to or to see how well you have learned from your experiences, to see how well you adapt or to teach you how to. The Shinobi Tournament will be more of a monitored way to see how you will do out there, with just one main rule: no killing. But one of the main reasons of the ST is to promote peace and to form strong social standings with the Shinobi of allied villages; to respect each other and prove your worth to your village and to your neighbours."

Enthusiasm and cheers of affirmation rose up among the crowd of people gathered.

"And without further ado, the second reason of this, the 5th Shinobi Tournament: A reintroduction of the Specialist Ninjas - An elite band of ninjas."

Her words were met with a confused and questioning silence. No one spoke or moved their eyes from the stage. Something was happening here and they wanted to catch every minute of it. The same thing went through everyone's mind; _what the hell did she mean by that? _Everyone basically knew all the reasons for the ST, even the ones the Lady Kage hadn't spoken of, there could be _no more_. So everyone thought.

"From the land of lightning, the village hidden in the clouds: the Specialist Ninja; Sojiro."

At the sound of his name a figure appeared before the throne-like seat of the Raikage of the hidden cloud village. The Ninja was clothed in apparel similar to that of the aforementioned Kage. He had one of the wide-rimmed straw hats that the Kages themselves wore. He took it off as he remained in the kneeling position he had appeared in. Sojiro had black hair and soulful violet eyes.

"Specialist Ninja from the land of Earth: Dai."

A kimono-clad figure appeared infront of the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Rock village. The Kunoichi's kimono had the two colours of her Kage: white and brown. And like the ninja who had appeared before her, she also took off her hat. The hat had the symbol of Earth at the front just as Sojiro's had the symbol of lightning. She had shoulder length brown hair—gold streaks scattered among it—which reflected the sun's rays easily and large chocolate brown eyes. She was as pretty as the boy who appeared before her was cute. _**Very **_cute.

"From the grass village: Specialist Tori."

This Ninja was in a Kimono fashioned similarly to the Kunoichi, Dai, however, her colours were white and green. Her hat was green; the character for grass was in white at the front. She too removed her Kasa so that her features were better observed by the audience; she eyes appeared to be silver in colour set in an oval face and her gold head of hair was in the 'candy style' curls. It suited her perfectly, she looked like an angel to more than a few of the males gathered. Like everyone else she kneeled infront of the Leader of the Grass village, facing the crowd.

"From the sand village: the Specialist Ninja, Kyoshiro."

His robes were white and blue as the Kazekage he knelt before, facing the crowd. He did not take off his hat, however. His blue kasa had the Japanese character for sand on it in white though. The crowd deduce that these Ninjas ranged from 15-17 years of age, they couldn't quite pin an actual age, but it they were to chose it would be either 15 or 16 years of age. It was—by now—obvious that the Kunoichi wore elaborately designed kimonos with most of the kimono designed of white material, the other part green or brown depending on their Kages colours. The white part of the Kimono would have showed more than haft their cleavage if the other part in the respective colour of their Kages wasn't there; around their waist was another part with colour. The pant that was exposed when the two long split at the side parted also carried their respective village's colour.

"Can someone please explain to me, what's going on here?" Naruto demanded, bewildered. "Who are those kids and what are they doing in front of the Kages?"

"Don't you listen, Naruto?" Sakura sighed. "First of all, those _kids_ are _our_ age. And… well no one really knows more than you right now." She looked at him then sighed again, "Okay, maybe we know more than you. You're always oblivious of anything that even seems like it might be a bit complex." She sighed again and Sasuke even spared him an annoyed look before returning his attention back to the Hokage. "We don't know much ourselves, Naruto, but they are called Specialist Ninjas and apparently there is only one from each of the allied ninja villages under the Treaty of Sarutobi. And this is the first time they're being introduced—since the last S.T at least, if Lady Tsunade's words were any thing to go by."

"—Blade." Lady Tsunade announced.

They looked back at the stage. "Where's he from, Sakura?" Naruto asked confused.

This time Sakura groaned.

"What an idiot." Sasuke said.

Before anyone else could speak, Rock lee intervened to answer Naruto's question.

"Naruto, since he is facing us from his kneeling position in front of Shibuki, the leader of the waterfall village and he is also dressed in similar apparel, he is from the hidden waterfall village."

Blade removed his hat after he kneeled. His hair was light brown and longer than the other boys, his eyes were as blue and clear as a cloudless sky. He was good-looking, but anyone could see the mischievous look in his eyes. His robes were white and silver, the Japanese character on his white hat was written in light blue at the front.

"—the Specialist Ninja, Kai."

"Sound." Sakura, Naruto, Choji and Rock lee chorused. While they weren't being paranoid they could not break out of the habit of reacting to any sort of association to Orochimaru's former ninja village. They truly believed that they were no longer under the rule of that dark ninja, but they couldn't help reacting and treating them suspiciously before common sense took over. Even Sasuke had a hard look on his face as they all stared at the sound Specialist. He also kept on his hat, his black bangs coming low over his eyes, but they could see his smile, it seemed it could charm even a bijuu out of it's skin, that held more than a little mischief.

"Two more to go." Rock lee commented.

"I wonder if the Specialist of our village would be someone we'll know or hear about or even relating to someone we know?" TenTen pondered aloud.

"Most likely not, from the reactions of the other villages, though there is a possibility one or two of us may know." Rock Lee supplied.

"Do you think it will be a Kunoichi?" she asked next, secretly hoping that it would be.

"Maybe it is someone good but who hadn't gone on to be a Genin. It has to be someone from in our year or Lee's, TenTen's and Neji's year." Kiba offered.

"Then it might be a boy to a girl." TenTen said a bit disappointed.

"We'll all be surprised no matter how much we speculate on the matter." Sasuke said. "But I think whoever the Specialist for our village is it will be a girl if the next one is a boy."

"Whatever… I mean, come on am I the only one who's upset about this, even a little." Shikamaru stated. "But as long as ours is extremely good, why care so much as to their gender."

"It's the only thing we can do right now to keep our more pressing questions at bay." Ino replied.

"Our's might not take off their hat. I wonder what they'll look like. The others don't look foreboding" Sakura piped up. Ino and Sakura shared a glare.

"I wonder if he's going to participate in any of the fights." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison, their anticipation almost too much for them to contain.

* * *

"Koji, the Specialist Ninja of the land of waves: the ninja village hidden in the mist."

The spiraling column of water disappeared to reveal a kneeling figure clothed in robes designed as what they all came to label as the SN's official uniform—at least it seemed, when presented before there representative village Kages. Koji's – like the others before him – was fashioned off his Mizukage's own official robes. He did not remove his hat, though his ebony hair could be seen at the back where it was in a ponytail **(those who watch Inuyasha; the ponytail is similar to Miroku's)**.

While all the seven ninjas, present on the stage, all appeared in the same second that their names were called, this last one arrived a good two seconds after Tsunade announced it.

"The Specialist Ninja of the Hidden Leaf village, Reign." Lady Tsunade announced. She couldn't quite keep the pride out of her voice.

She appeared in a whirlwind of leaves, dust and wind. Her robes were in synch with the other Kunoichis who'd appeared before her-excepting the red and white colours of the Hokage. She seemed a bit shorter than the others though. She kept her hat on, there was no hair showing from under it; neither did she hold up her head, so the crowd could not see her face.

**……………………………………………………………………………...**

"So…the Specialist Ninja of the hidden leaf village _is_ a Kunoichi." Sakura stated.

"Who would have guessed it?" TenTen said proudly, heartened by the idea.

"I wonder if she's as pretty as the other girls." Chouji pondered out loud.

"Wow, food isn't the only thing he thinks about then." Neji said with a slight sneer before stepping forward out of the face-forward circle they'd formed, to stand a step apart from them, looking at the leaf Kunoichi.

"Hey!" Chouji retorted, chewing furiously.

**……………………………………………………………………………...**

"And their sensei…" Tsunade continued. "Chai Yon."

"What?! Nine people!" Chouji exclaimed disbelievingly; a few chips spewing onto Ino and Shikamaru.

"Eww! Say it, don't spray it!" Ino started angrily. "And if you weren't chewing so loudly, you would have heard them introduce that pretty woman beside him as Nurse Nia. So there are _ten_ people."

"Chai Yon??" TenTen asked breathlessly.

"Who's he?" Sakura asked, still looking at the Leaf Specialist. Her question was aimed at TenTen; her tone had indicated that she knew who he was.

"A total and absolute mystery some say. One thing _everyone_ can agree on is that he is the best weapons master. He was the inventor of the Twin Dragon jutsu. He came here and made it off our style. Some say he was born in the hidden Waterfall village – I don't know how true that is – no one is ever able to claim that they've met him. Many things I've heard just didn't make any sense, some things just refuted the other, but now I know without a molecule of a doubt, that he's really real. The biggest mystery is where his loyalties lie – now we will know, I'm sure of it. My goal is to be as good – or even better – as he is."

Sakura switched her gaze over to the man in question. Sure enough the Ninja headband was that of waterfall. What was peculiar, however, was the circle drawn around the waterfall special symbol. He had long black hair and piercing black eyes. He seemed more than looked older than Kakashi-sensei but just as good-looking. The woman standing beside him had her band around her neck; it too had a circle drawn around the emblem. She was from the Village hidden in the mist. Sakura wondered if all the others had the same circle around their ninja headband. _If they even had headbands. This is indeed a weird band for a team. _Sakura continued to think.

**……………………………………………………………………………...**

"What is a 'Specialist Ninja'?" a random voice shouted to the people on the podium.

"Yeah! What do they do? What do we need them for?" 'They _can't_ be better than me.' The person added as an undertone: the people in his vicinity who heard laughed.

"What are they here for?" Another shouted indignantly.

Voices rose up from the crowd, both Shinobi and Konoha citizens alike. Only the Leaf and Sand Shinobi remained silent.

"How come we're just seein' 'em?" one angry voice rose up higher from the din.

"Yeah! How come we didn't know about them… that they existed?"

"Speak for yourselves…" a Sand Shinobi spoke up. "We knew they existed. We also know that that little filly right there…" he nodded in the direction of the Leaf Kunoichi. "Is as pretty as those other ones…" He nodded to the other girls. "Some might fancy her more. Though it depends on your tastes." He smirked; he was given a nudge by a fellow Sand Shinobi.

"Aah…come on you know they were curious, what with her head down an' all." The first sand shinobi said as his defense. They both shared a secret and knowing smile that everyone who looked upon them noticed.

"What is this, some kinda test, a joke?!" an angry voice snarled at the dais.

"Hey, Naruto. Are you okay? You haven't said anything since they announced the last two Shinobi: just wearing that odd look on your face." Sasuke was in one of his pensive and calculating moods, but Naruto was simply being out of character. He even hesitated in answering Sakura's question. Sakura turned to Sasuke; he too was now looking at Naruto, his eyebrows raised. They'd become like brothers after admitting to each other their respect and brotherly love for the other, though it seemed that had only increased the rivalry between them. It was at the time Sasuke was trying to fight the influence of the curse mark (and he had been losing until Naruto and then Kakashi showed up) –something Naruto still knew nothing of – and was able to fight it off during and after Naruto's admission. He still had it on his neck though; a dark specter bidding its time. Or so it seemed to Sakura.

Naruto didn't get his chance to reply:

"Has the leaf village been keeping stuff from us?" A voice claimed indignantly, stating what some were already thinking.

The leaf Shinobi and citizens were all bristling from that obvious challenge. The insult and disrespect was obvious in the words if not in the tone. Though the others didn't see it this way, it was obvious that the boy had no personal grudge against Konoha, but in his mind, if they were hiding these Specialists from the rest of the alliance then they were not trust worthy as he'd thought.

The noise level rose again after this. No individual voice was able to be heard, as everyone tried to voice their indignation loudly, expressively and colourfully.

"Well, it hardly seems fair if the Sand Shinobi knows and the rest of us don't." Sakura said in a quiet and reasonable voice so only her fellow Chunins could hear.

"Yes, it is, but it is also unfair that we are the only ones who seem to realize that," Rock Lee replied. "And yet we are the ones getting the bad end of the stick."

A soft, slow, sultry sound drew the crowd's attention back to the stage. Music… someone was playing. The one known as Reign, the Leaf Kunoichi Specialist, was playing a long silver flute. She was the only one out of the SNs that was now standing. As soon as everyone was quiet again and with the encouragement of Lady Tsunade, the music came to a captivating end.

**……………………………………………………………………………...**

"Neji." Tenten's imploring voice brought the others' attention to them.

Neji had a focused stare positioned on the Leaf Kunoichi, who had just placed the flute back into the folds of her kimono.

"What's wrong?" she continued, by asking.

"Nothing, TenTen," he replied. A pause and then, "Hinata?"

"Yes, I see too, brother." Hinata replied quietly. Her tone was wondrous and happy at whatever discovery only the children of the Byakugan had seen. Kakashi aimed a small smile at them as they turned to him with a look one would label as asking for confirmation.

The others just seemed to realize how Hinata, Neji, Naruto and even Kakashi seemed focused on the Kunoichi who had just quieted the crowd. There was an intensity that spoke volumes, that they couldn't understand; of surprise and anger borne of the shock, coming from the first three. Kakashi's gaze, however, often alternated between the Leaf Specialist and the Nurse. His gaze spoke of expectancy when looking at the Specialist and, it was not of a lusting quality but more of an observant one, when it was focused on the other older woman.

Before more could be said or speculated on, Chai Yon spoke.

"A Specialist Ninja acts as an ambassador of sorts for their Village of birth. One person from each Village, all coming together to form one team. Portraying a harmony that is to be maintained throughout the allied Ninja Villages.

He or she is chosen from birth to be the Specialist Rep of their Respective Village. At the age of 4 they are taken to be prepped for training. At the age of 6 they begin their official and intensive ninja training and seven out of the eight are taken to a foreign land—one or the other of the now 8 allied Ninja Villages—every year or so. At every Shinobi tournament the new team—if there is one—are introduced to the Ninja world. A Specialist holds no loyalty to any one Village, but to the peace and welfare of all the allied Ninja Villages, nor do they favor their Village of birth but a village in need. Their duty is to destroy—to bring about the total eradication—of any and all threats. They answer only to the Counsel of Kages. This will be their time in Konoha, this turn of the century's host of the Shinobi Tournament, and their training to become the Kinjutsus of the allied Ninja Villages will soon be complete."

Shocked silence met his words. An ominous sense, at his words, passed over the more observant ones.

"I apologize…" The dark stranger continued. "Some know of them because of their time spent in these people's respective village during their training there, at a time when they had chosen to be careless and sociable. But I assure you…their existence have been gracing all the other villages before they came here to Konoha." He looked directly at the boy who had questioned the Leaf village's Honour. He squirmed under the stare's intensity, and then bowed to the Hokage in apology, only then did Chai remove his gaze. "Alas," He turned to the Kunoichi closer to him. "Our Leaf Kunoichi here has not seen her home in over 10 years."

All of the Specialists then sat Chinese lotus cross-legged style, still facing the crowd.

"They are here to learn under the Hokage and participate in the tournament in different ways than you think, do not worry, though, they will fight you if you challenge them and they accept." He added that last part with a small smile.

"How are we to know…you know?"

Chai Yon chuckled. The boy who had asked the vague question flushed and stammered in his embarrassment to make his statement clear. Chai held up a hand.

"I understand. You want to know if each Village is truly represented by a Ninja of its own."

There was a general agreement from everyone of each of the Ninja Village including Leaf.

"Okay." He turned to the woman standing beside him, a little ways back. "I'll start with myself and Miss Nia. I believe the Hero of the Village hidden in the falls can vouch for me?" There was a nod from Shibuki, the man in question. "And some of you from the Hidden Water village should recognize Nia including the Mizukage." The Mizukage merely nodded and the two Jounins of the water village that were flanking the Mizukage also nodded.

He continued;

"I believe you should all know the Raikage's own son, Shinobi of the Hidden Cloud Village, Honourable-son, Sojiro." He indicated toward Sojiro. The Kage of the Hidden Cloud village smiled at the back of the boy that faced the crowd from in front of him. Shinobis of the Hidden Cloud village would attest to anyone who was willing to listen that, though not a cruel man, their Kage never smiled. Not since the disappearance of his four year old son. Though whenever anyone would try to comfort him about his lost child (so everyone thought was the fate of the Raikage's son), the Raikage would stare him down for even a full fifteen minutes before simply replying with 'My son is not dead.' in a deadpan voice. He would then dismiss the person whoever they were…it didn't matter. They had thought in that aspect (the one concerning his son) that the Raikage was an unstable man. Now they saw they were all wrong.

The man started again.

"Miss Dai's granduncle was the 2nd Kage of the Hidden Earth Village." The Tsuchikage nodded to the man's assessment.

"So she is." The present Kage of the hidden rock village continued to assure.

"Tori is from the famous Tenkin Clan of the Hidden Grass Village; the 6th child of the head family." There were a few whistles as people from the Grass Village noted the resemblance of the Tenkin Clan that the girl obviously possessed.

"Ah…little Tori Tenkin with her little blond pigtails. I haven't seen you in years. Didn't know you could let go of your papi's leg." Someone said with sudden recognition. He was the only one other than the Kage—and of course her family if any had been present— who had met the girl before she and the other Specialists had come to the village to train as Shinobi of the Grass Village. Chuckles went through the crowd at that admission.

Yet another Village was satisfied. It was a very eminent clan that Tori haled; the wielders of the Tenkai.

"And Kyoshiro Soawada—" Kyoshiro tipped his hat off his head. He had tawny hair and hazel eyes. Very handsome. Chai couldn't finish as a Sand Shinobi spoke up.

**…………**

"—Hey! That's _my_ little sister…I'm his brother." Everyone laughed at the little brotherly jibe. There was a family resemblance but the younger one was by far the better looking. He added quietly to his comrades as Chai continued, "I haven't seen the little bastard in ten years – excepting those 11 months – and when he writes—which is often—the little rascal is always offing about how he's going to whoop my ass for giving him all those nuggies and wedgies before he left home. Man did I get a laugh. I mean, seriously, I'm a jounin; he's just my kid brother. Boy have I missed the trouble maker." A comrade punched him in the arm. "Sorry, I was sworn to secrecy by the Shadow himself."

**…………**

"I too, vouch for the boy, Blade Murumasa, the famous metalsmith's son, of the Murumasa Clan." Another jounin said. That was the word of three Jounins plus the leader of the Waterfall Village. The Murumasa family was known throughout as the best swords maker, kunai makers and any other type of weapons maker there ever was. Course it was only the Hero of the Waterfall village that had officially met the boy aside form his family and trainers.

"Adopted kin of the 2nd Kage of the Hidden Sound Village, Honourable-son, Kai Onimeno." Chai Yon said, then turned to the Sound Kage and bowed respectfully to him.

"For the Hidden Water Village—the last member of the Hyouton Clan and the younger brother of Nurse Nia. I will vouch." The said boy took his hat off.

People of the Hidden Water Village gaped in shocked silence. They could not believe there was a surviving member of a clan that had been thought to be eradicated years ago. Even the Jounins of other Villages stared in blatant disbelief. No one could believe.

Gai (Guy-sensei) turned to Kakashi:

"I thought you said that the last carrier of the Hyouton creation bloodline limit trait was killed by your hands nearly 5 years ago. In your fight against Zabuza." He whispered it but the 12 Chunins could still hear as if it were said in a loud and lucid voice.

The admission hit Kakashi's team like a bucket of cold water. _'Haku had a younger brother or sibling, watever? But how…that was impossible…and yet, there's the proof sitting right up there on stage._

_Cha! He's a perfect simulacrum of Haku; beauty and all, only in a more masculine package.' _Sakura thought. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

Naruto's hands clenched into fists at his side: '_No wonder he'd looked so familiar to me, but he'd never spoken of a brother, a sister yes, but never a brother…never about Haku_.'

'_Does he even know…yes…yes, he does know, something other than their similar looks, tells me so. He must have known. He must have known how he died also.'_

Naruto looked to the Leaf Shinobi; '_Did she know?' _

**……………………………………………………………………………...**

"I, too, vouch for this young man and his authenticity as a Water Shinobi by birth." Spoke the Mizukage.

'_Was it just a weird and wrong coincidence?' _Naruto continued to think_. _His face was a blank mask covering the myriad of emotions beneath its surface.

"And Reign Hatake, niece of the famous copy-cat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake." Chai smiled directly at Kakashi. The blow that came this time was both numbing and moving, literally. Some of the leaf Village's Shinobi ended up on the ground, including Gai. The girl in question tipped her hat so it hung at her back from her neck.

Naruto's head flew up so fast from its bowed position, it snapped, drawing Sakura's and Hinata's gaze. Sakura looked speechless and in need of air. Sasuke's face was stony with shock and disbelief. Hinata's held calm but surprise –the type where you were already recovering quickly from it, that struck Naruto as odd - was still evident in her eyes. Too much shock to their systems in one measly minute. Totally unexpected information for them to take in and process. Her flame-red hair flowed down her back and piled into her hat behind her. Her deep emerald green eyes were still as huge. Her beauty was striking to say the least. And it was very much the same Reign and Koji who Naruto had met and spoke to for a little more than a week. This time, however, her grey streaks—like Kakashi's, Naruto was now able to discern—were showing. She had five batches of those streaks in her hair, that's how well he thought he knew her from the short time they were all together; but apparently not enough. She had a slight underlining familial resemblance to Kakashi now that he knew to look. It was so slight yet irrefutable all at the same time. His mind still refused the facts. Everything fitting in like a puzzle in the back of his mind, their weird interest in him, Koji's crazy look and speech that day at the Ramen-hut, his silent and sudden appearances, Reign's uncle, everything…

_She looks so different from Kakashi-sensei, it can't be true._

"What?!" Guy-sensei asked incredulously, from his position on the floor. More like shoutingly demanded.** (A/N:** **ignore spelling; there is actually no such word**.)

"It's true…she is my niece…blood niece. Reign was my brother's kid and now I am her sole and only guardian and family." You could hear the smile in his voice; see the amusement in his eyes at their shock and his eye-popping revelation. "I believe that's 76-75 Gai, with the odds in my favor, placing _**me**_ in the lead."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the review Sora Hoshi. At this point – I think- You are my only reviewer and I hope the other readers will take the initiative to review too. It is much needed as well as appreciated. A little tidbit…it's also a good excuse to update as regularly as possible, my conscience would never let me live it down if I had reviews and didn't satisfy my readers by updating.

Well that's that, ain't it? That was all of 13 pages. Yep… 11…right up there… above that line.

I won't keep chpts hostages for reviews but it would be GREAT to get them anyway, you know, just to see what you like and what you don't like…my story is open for suggestions and improvements.

Also…

…If anyone knows the name of the Kages for the 5 other ninja villages I'd be glad if you could review and give them to me, it would save a lot of time when typing.

Hope that's enough of a cliffy (of a sort) to have you guys coming back to read. There will be many twists in the story. I'm sorry if you think it's not going fast but it wouldn't be much of a story if it was underdeveloped and rushed—with no plot, proper leading-up-tos or gradualism, consistency or flow. These things are what I'm aiming for and I would love to know if I'm achieving even anything remotely close to such a goal.

Hope you liked and it wasn't too boring.

Please send some reviews so I know that I'm doing this thing right, making a likeably story, or not.

Come on people. Need to know. I'm not a mind reader or am I empathic.

Review!!

You can also check out my other fics, but they're Inuyashas.

**Solareclipse…**

… out.


	3. Rooms at the Ninja Academy

**A/N:** Thanks for your review PreciousAngel3710. It is much appreciated and it gave me just what I needed…confidence and encouragement. It's good to know what you thought of my writing: Great ideas, bad penmanship that's usually what I am, at least with my own work –when it comes to story writing. I was sure I wasn't doing it right, but know I know it's not bad. Please stick with me I won't waste your time—this really is a NaruHina with lots of drama and confusion on the characters part. Interesting, I hope, and not nerve-wearing on my readers, but if I get carried away don't hesitate to comment.

**Thanks again!**

Also I'd like to apologize but I had to do this, I wanted the chapters to be longer so the original 1 and 2 is the new chpt 1 and original 3 and 4 is the new chpt 2. So all everyone who's read Kekkei Genkai before needs to do is read chpt 3, this one, there are some changes in the other chapters but they are only minor. _A thing ya'll need to know is that they won't turn 16 until the end of it all._

So read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **same as always – no ownership or profits gained! These are the unfortunate facts of life. Such is life!

**Words: 4729 (If you count the 'last time' extract.)**

_**Kekkei Genkai**_

_**Chpt. 3:**_

_**Rooms of the Ninja Academy**_

**Last Time…**

"_It's true…she is my niece…blood niece. Reign was my brother's kid and now I am her sole guardian and family." You could hear the smile in his voice; see the amusement in his eyes at their shock and his eye-popping revelation. "I believe that's 76-75 Guy, with the odds in my favor, placing __**me**__ in the lead." _

They were back at the academy, and Kakashi had disappeared right after his cheek to Guy-sensei. They were all in a confused yet excited haze. The Shinobi Tournament had more exciting prospects than they had first anticipated. They could overlook all the fanciness placed at the 'introduction' of the Specialists and look to the excitement this tournament was sure to bring to them. The Shinobi Tournament held much potential and opportunities, new styles to encounter, new assertions to make of each of their fighting skills and a much louder declaration to the other nations that the Leaf Village was ready, willing and more than capable. Plus at the end of it all they would all (roughly) turn 16 which would bring about more excitement and importance, as Neji's team had, heaped upon their heads, this especially was what Naruto anticipated.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked the general crowd.

"Maybe he's using the bathroom."

"He's probable with those Sand Shinobi again." Kiba suggested snippily.

"You mean Gaara and the others?"

"Of course, he does Ino." Sakura sneered.

A hushed silence fell over the crowd of Shinobi. Everyone had been instructed to congregate at the entrance of the academy, and it all made sense why the home team was placed at the front of the procession – it eliminated the need for directions to be issued to the noisy, inattentive, impatient and clueless participants. The leaf Shinobi looked up to see who had caused the commotion or lack there of. The Kazekage, Kankaro, Temari and the Leaf specialist were walking through the pathway created for them.

"Well at least we know that he's not with Gaara and the others." Tenten pointed out in a breathless and disbelieving voice.

"Tenten, why—" Rock Lee started before his voice faded away as his eyes looked to where Tenten's attention was focused.

"Gaara—"Kiba started

"—is the Kazekage." Ino finished.

"Maybe that's why Naruto isn't here."

"He's not the only one that's missing." Shino pointed out to the others. Neji's and Hinata's absence was then brought to the others' attention.

"But, they were just here awhile ago..." TenTen trailed off.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're probably with Kakashi-sensei, you know how nosy he—" Sakura began to say but trailed of in the end.

The Leaf Specialist was looking over at them and so was Gaara, but after a nod to Sasuke he turned away and continued walking with Temari and Kankaro in tow. They could not have been searching for more than a couple of seconds before Gaara had moved on. The girl, however, remained where she was and searched their numbers as if looking for someone specific. Catching Tenten's eyes, unintentionally it seemed, she nodded and turned to Gaara.

"My lord Kazekage…" She called to him and bowed. He turned, then nodded and she straightened. Standing, her image faded, solidified, and then disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked.

Just then other Kages came along each with their own Specialist Ninjas who disappeared at the same spot as the first one had. Of course each did there own thing, the blond SN's body seemed to flick as if it were a bad film and then she too disappeared, it happened faster than the Leaf Specialist had; though that probably had something to do with the fact that the others didn't look at their numbers. And other Shinobi of the different villages seemed to have noticed her interest, however fleeting it had been.

After all the Kages had gone into the building, including Tsunade, Iruka came out and addressed the crowd at large.

"Everything will be found on the ground floor and the first floor. Registration and challenge logs are downstairs and ninja profiles are found upstairs."

**~0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o~**

Everyone was crowded on the upstairs of the east side of the academy. On the door of each room there was a name of a village in bold. Shinobi went into as much rooms as they possibly could in order to make up their minds as to who they wanted to challenge for the open rounds. Konoha's assigned room was the most crowded and the Shinobi of leaf who wanted to see the kind of information one could garner from their profiles was denied that little wish. From what they could see over people's head from their position at the opposite wall in the corridor was that a lot of people were lined up in a competitive and unruly fashion in front of either Sasuke's or Neji's profiles. The examiners Genma and Suzume were having their fare share of problems controlling everyone.

"This is pointless, let's just go see what's up before all the worthy ones get taken."

"Get out of our way, tard face." A faceless ninja's voice drifted to the others.

"Who you calling tard face, jerk." Naruto retorted. The rest of the gang who remained outside, in the corridor, turned to see a red-faced Naruto breathing down the back of a disgustingly muscled Shinobi. The youth only looked at him, screwed up his face and turned away.

"You're not worth my time, weakling. Not even my insults." He then turned to Sasuke who was right beside Naruto with his back turned to the guy.

"Hey you, Uchina." Sasuke ignored him.

"Hey, jerk, I'm the leaf village's number one—"

"Knuckle-head ninja."

"—Knuckle-head ninja," Naruto finished. "Hey!" He turned to Sasuke, affronted.

"You're such a Loser, Naruto. You always fall for that." He made to walk off into the room labeled Kumo, for the Hidden Cloud Village. The burly guy intercepted him.

"Hey, _little man_, the Jock just addressed you."

"You did?" Sasuke looked up at him after replying in a disinterested manner.

"Yea I did, what are you deaf or something, I called your name, Uchina, and I challenge you to your first match, unless—" He never got the chance to finish.

"I accept." And with a punch Sasuke authenticated his words, sending the big guy down the corridor, over the heads of many and through the wall. The window located below impact remained intact. "And it's _U-chi-ha_. Don't forget it."

Everyone out in the corridor stared; a few heads from the closer of the eight rooms spread along the long corridor looked out to see what had happened, what had caused the blast. Almost all the Shinobi in the corridor rushed downstairs. The majority that remained were Kunoichi and they leaned to their companion, blushes springing to their faces. Naruto put his hands behind his head, and with a pout, complained to the ceiling.

"Man, Sasuke, why'd you have to show me up like that?"

"You're an idiot, Naruto, you redefine easy." A real smile now on his face.

Before they could continue, a girl appeared in a sitting position, levitating in the air. She giggled, the sound catching everyone's attention. Her curly blond hair and robes identified her as the Grass Specialist.

"That looks as if it's a point already to Konoha's Sasuke _Uchiha_." She looked down the hall at the hole above the window, from that distance it seemed perfectly round, she muttered something under her breathe, the smile still present on her face. She clutched her clip board tighter to her chest and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Soon after, a clueless Shikamaru walked out of Room 5 –Ame. "Where did everyone else go?"

"I think they went downstairs to see the big and dumb guy Sasuke punched out the window." Naruto answered.

Shikamaru looked at the said window and assessed the damage done to the wall. "You know they're gonna come after you about that window, right?" But he shrugged and walked into the next room opposite the one he had previously exited.

"They're so cute and—" the rest of the girl's words were drowned out by the voice over the loud speaker. It was Iruka speaking.

"Team Kakashi; Receiving Challenge log for the day is full." As soon as he was finished, Anko's voice came on.

"Team Gai, Team 10…" She went on and on until she listed all four Chunin Leaf Shinobi teams, "Receiving Challenge log full."

"Huh?" Kiba popped his head out of a room, "That was fast. Didn't even know they'd started accepting." He turned to Naruto and Sasuke; a suspicious glint appearing in his eyes. "You had something to do with it, didn't you?" Rock Lee, Naruto and Shino pointed at Sasuke who merely shrugged and started to walk toward a room. They saw Neji exit and enter another room and Hinata had been spotted a little before the window fiasco, so that solved the missing ninjas' location. It did not solve where they were, and everyone was still a little curious. But they shrugged it off as unimportant… for now.

"Come on you guys, we've got to check out the competition so we can select our opponents for the team challenges we get to choose and for the individual ones in two days." Sakura's voice drifted to them from 3 doors down, room 5. Sasuke and Naruto turned to her. The others entered other rooms.

The influx of Shinobi returning upstairs comprised of all who had rushed so hurriedly downstairs. Five teenagers, who seemed very pleased with themselves, were leading the pact; their smug faces seemed to increase the ire that was present on the others' faces. One of the five sent Sasuke a knowing and cocky smirk and continued to walk until he entered a room. One bumped into Naruto and sneered at him, with a '_what are _you_ doing here?' _look_. _Naruto and Sasuke walked to their teammate, the former ignoring the foreigner's cheek.

They entered room number five – this had the profiles of all the Shinobi of the Hidden Waterfall Village.

"They hardly have much information about the ninjas. I wonder if it's the same in every room." Naruto pondered to his teammates. And turning to Sakura he asked her opinion about the matter.

"Yes, Naruto. It is only what you see here that you'll get." Her reply was exasperated.

Looking back at the profile of the ninja in front of him on the wall he tried to get more out of it than what met the eye. Of course all he got was what was in front of him.

**Ninja's Info:-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**I.D.:**

**Hidden Village: **(Though they thought that was more than a bit redundant considering the room they were in.)

**Rank:**

**Team:**

**Missions completed:**

** D-rank**

** C-rank**

** B-rank**

** A-rank**

** S-rank**

Above the information given were three separate pictures. The largest of the three was of the Shinobi who the information was about. The other two featured the Ninja's teammates and sensei. However, teammates' profiles were always beside each other.

"Well, at least it's something to go off of." Sakura threw him a skeptical look. "What! At least it's somewhere to start." He defended.

She sighed. "You're right, unfortunately. They really couldn't give us more, could they?"

"What'd you expect? You don't have this in the real world, out there on the battlefield; where it truly matters – don't tell me you've forgotten the Hokage's words already." Sasuke turned to the other two.

They sighed dejectedly.

**~0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o~**

A team of the waterfall village was coming down the stairs, two talked to each other while the other seemed to scoop out the few competition that was mulling about on the lower level. "Why'd they put the profiles room upstairs? There wasn't even that much information given out on each ninja."

"Yeah, I mean, great that a lot of information about us weren't given out but sheesh throw us a bone, would ya?"

The uninvolved party of the team cut in and explained to them with a tone reserved solely for newly borns; "Well, it wouldn't make much sense, now would it, if it were the way you are suggesting—the exact opposite to the way it is now with profiles being downstairs and so on—especially since the profiles room would not be put to much use nor be as popular as today. A lot of experienced ninja or any ninja who is truly worth his bulk wouldn't really put much stock in the profiles of other Shinobi anyway – unless collected by himself – because a good ninja can grow in a short period of time and all this data was most likely collected 3 months prior at the latest, and any worthwhile ninja could make a lot happen for himself in that time span if he was determined enough. Besides, why would a ninja want to go all the way upstairs when he could just zoom in and out, just to make a quick log, plus it lends a certain degree of privacy to those who want to check out certain ninjas without an audience? Well after today, at any rate. So the arrangement _is_ practical and logical, even if _you_ don't see it that way."

The Kunoichi was obviously the group's de facto leader and an analysis in her own right. Those who were close enough to hear the girl's words now nodded their heads with sudden dawning comprehension. They really hadn't thought of it much but had still hoped profiles had been on ground floor, but instead they now quietly praised the genius of Konoha's organizing team.

"You're always right, Ixia."

"Stop being a kiss ass." The bandana kid's companion teased. They moved on.

**~0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o~**

"Alright, I've got a couple ideas of who I wanna battle for the individual matches already." Naruto stated decidedly.

Sakura sighed; "They're the same as Sasuke's choices."

"No, they're not." He defended a little too quickly to be true.

Sasuke didn't even look up and only Sakura caught his smirk as Naruto had turned away in a huff. She turned a quizzical eye toward him, but whether or not he saw the look he didn't enlighten her to the reason behind his dark humour. She kept her gaze on him as if his visage alone would give her the answers she sought. However, it seemed it did as comprehension dawned on her face a moment later. It was slightly dampened as, instead of praising her in her seeming discovery, Sasuke had turned away and was already halfway out of the room.

"Hey wait up, are we done here already." Naruto called after the receding back of Sasuke, apparently forgetting the injustice dealt him by the light of his life. He too left the room.

Before Sakura could follow, albeit despondently, after the duo, a pair of arms on her forearm stopped her. Sakura would have, normally, gone on the defensive at the slightest of contact from another Shinobi no matter the circumstance, but this time she didn't and in the process of reprimanding herself she almost didn't hear what the Kunoichi was saying. However, at the wistful mention of Sasuke's name she dragged her mind away form her own thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, would you please repeat?" The girl gave her an odd look as if to scold Sakura for her inattentiveness when she was telling her important news.

"I was talking about your cute teammates and I was wondering if you knew whether they where escorting anyone on the day on the WK, you know to the ball afterwards, so do you?"

Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy, "Are you including Naruto?" she was incredulous at the mere idea of anyone considering his looks; she didn't. Before Sakura could think to help the girl out in the identification of which of her teammates was Naruto, the other female had already started talking. Though Sakura hoped and expected the girl to be intelligent enough to be able to tell she was not talking about 'the local hottie'.

The girl in turn had given Sakura a calculating look, "Well, if he's already taken," she was obviously insinuating something Sakura did not appreciate. "Then, of course not."

Sakura didn't even laugh, though it would have probably been funny if those insinuations of Naruto were with another girl and she was suddenly glad for Ino's absence, which in truth she was always glad for. "No, he's _not_ taken, at least not to _my_ knowledge." She grounded out through clenched teeth.

This, however, did not give Sakura the desired result she had hoped for in the inquisitive girl. Quite the opposite, in fact. For now the girl looked very unconvinced and left Naruto out of her inquisition of her chances of acquiring the dark-haired hunk on a date for the aforementioned event. Quite peeved and put out by all this, Sakura gave her an answer in no uncertain terms how slim and non-existent those '_chances'_ of hers were, and left the room in a huff. The remaining occupants, including the examiner Chunins assigned to the room, looked after her in puzzlement, even turning to the girl who had supposedly put her in the mood, before turning back to whatever tasks they had been doing before the commotion began.

**~0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o~**

"Hey, Sakura, what took you so long?" Naruto asked. They had waited at the bottom of the stairs just outside the door of one of the downstairs rooms for their missing female member. "Sasuke wanted to check out some of the battlefields present first– apparently we can choose them for some fights, it depends though." He was obviously repeating the information he gained from Sasuke before her arrival.

"I know, Naruto, thanks."

He looked at her but she seemed to be thinking, her eyes distant and faraway.

"Let's go." Sasuke said before walking off into a room Sakura could only assume held multiply layouts of the different battle grounds. They followed after him.

On the farthest wall, which was easily the largest and faced them as they walked in, was a huge map with sites obviously unconnected but may as well have been for the strategic and brilliant way they were super fused to each other. There were other blown up pictures that corresponded to the number key – these were placed all over the map - which obviously represented a different location for combat. The big map was huge and informative enough for the participating Shinobi but was too small and lacking to give a blue-print of the layout of the Hidden Leaf Village in its entirety. Sheer genius the brains behind it all. There were unused monitors around the rooms that would probably have fight information at a specific location.

From the list of teams they had chosen to battle in order of importance, they checked which battle-field they would want to fight on. All of there choices where Chunins, it was nothing personal, but for now all they had to go on was the information given in the profiles and their best bet of a good fight would lie in the highest rank available to them. Other Shinobi watched others to see what fields they were looking at but mostly scoping out the advantages and disadvantages an arena would give to their teams.

A boy nudged his teammate. "Hey look at those ninjas over there, the one with the blond kid."

"Yea, so what about them, except for the other kid, the black-haired one, there seems to be nothing special about 'em." His companion replied.

"No, you idiot, they're choosing their fields solely on the advantages it would give their opponents and not on one which would give _them_ the edge instead. They aren't very good if they don't know what they're best at."

"Well, that's a dumb thing to do, I mean come on, you need to know your skills and assess them in order to know whether or not a certain field would work to your advantage. Choosing a field to give your opponent the edge is just ridiculous and just asking for a beating." The two boys' third member voiced.

"You're right," The first one to have seen the trio spoke again in agreement. "They probably decided that as an excuse for when they loose, though it's a poor one. No one would fall for that and take pity."

"They're probably just too cocky for their own good." Replied the third guy.

"Hah, I don't care about their reason; I just wanna be there for at least one of their matches to see them get a good trashing. A good and long one that'll teach them a thing or two about being too full of themselves," The second guy to have spoken, now commented in an anticipating tone. "You guys with me?"

"Why not?" the first said, "It's never hurt before to see a couple of cock-sures get their asses handed back to them."

"Yeah, man, if we don't have any matches let's go check out their matches. Hell, let's even invite a couple of our free Village buddies."

When Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto turned to vacate the 'Maps Room', having spent an unbelievable amount of time going over battlefields, the Ninjas were able to see their faces in more than just profile. The leaf symbol was glaringly obvious and mocking when the observers looked upon it; one person scoffed.

"They're leaf Shinobi, what'd we expect. Leaf produces the cockiest bunch of ninjas I know just 'cause a couple o' them are able to pass for chunin as soon as they're out of diapers. Sure some of them are worthy fighters, but come on, give me a break." He turned away in disgust; voice oozing scorn. "Oh, we'll definitely be going to their match, and we'll be challenging a couple and accepting all of leaf fights. They are in for a rude and over-due awakening. Bastards."

"Are you sure, you're not just jealous?" One of the boys said.

"Shut up…Let's go. We need to go open our logs and make our challenges now." They too left the room, as some remained and others entered to fill up the spaces available around each illustration of battle-fields.

Everyone ignored the blackened out pictures of the 'hidden battlefields'. All they knew about them was that they were for special events like 'the Battle Royal'. All anyone could see was an aerial outline. Practically useless.

The remaining rooms were all labeled just as the one they'd previously vacated was. The ones closer to the steps were the rooms which held the 'Tallies/Scores' of the battles of different Shinobi. It was of no use to them now and would be of little use later on. There were 5 such rooms, rooms which were currently useless. Three dedicated for the scores; one for teams' scores, one for individual's scores and one for village's scores. The two other rooms held 'Current fights'; information on an individuals' or his teams' fight and where to find it. It would also have the schedule of the next fight to commence immediately after. The more informative schedule was located in the 'Logs Room'. Those were the only remaining rooms that they hadn't entered that would make sense to enter as all the other rooms would prove worthless this early on in the competition.

The two rooms which were labeled 'Logs' where all Challenges – either issued or accepted – were placed side by side with the walls adjoining knocked out to afford more space for the excited and large populace. Behind the tables, placed strategically against each other, were the schedules of each fight under a different fighting arena. It still had available spaces for the day's shorter lists of fight and time. A lot of thought had been placed into the whole organization of the rooms on both floor, but the boys were just starting to appreciate the whole complexity of it all, really Naruto was only thinking about the headaches which caused stomachaches which would then lead to lack of sleep because of the large amount of planning that had to go into it to make the Tournament a success. He shook his head to banish all the bad thoughts from his mind. All that now remained was his anticipation and hunger.

What he really wanted to do after this, other than eating, was to meet up with the new Kazekage. Gaara. Naruto grinned stupidly in pride and joy for his friend. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised at the promotion as on his visits Gaara was the best for the position and truly cared about the welfare of his village. He was also by far the most powerful. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to fight him in the tournament… not officially at any rate.

Naruto scratched the skin near his bandage as it was itching him; as all healing wounds sometimes did. He thought back on earlier in the day when he'd received it.

He had just surfaced out of the dam of shock he had plunged into. Koji, Reign… Shinobi. He was numbed. Then upset, then calm. It was all a roller coaster ride for him. And then he thought about the first time he meet them and it enabled him to decide to give them a chance to explain though he guessed he could understand their reasoning behind it all. Still, while that should prevent his unreasonable pique, he just couldn't let go of the hurt and anger. And it was on his way to a confrontation with them that he received the cut.

He had been ambushed. Roughly. By his sensei. Another accomplice in the injustice dealt to him. Thinking about it now he wondered why he was always being kept out of the loop. His teammates had to tell him about Gaara, some stranger had to tell him about Reign and Koji, finding out the same time as a bunch of other strangers, what else was there?

And to be ambushed, by a traitor. _"No, Naruto, now's not the time, think about the alliance and what a scene you'd cause with your melodramatic accusations,"_ Kakashi-sensei had said.

Naruto muttered to himself. He was now a lot calmer and only wanted to continue his friendship with them, after seeing if that was truly what it had been. He hoped it was…or he'd be angry-_er_.

Now I feel as if I'm going too fast, anyway…

Any confufflement—just review, and I shall clear it up as best as I can.

Sorry to say that the updates will be wide apart though interesting enough and longer hopefully.

I'm really **sorry**…

Please have patience with me and so you know when I've updated you could put the story on 'Alert'.

Until whenever—

**Solareclipse…**

…out

Actually there will be a name change people…to…___**o0**_**Che**_**0o**___

I won't sign off with that name just yet but there it is. Watchout!


End file.
